The Silence is too Loud
by Vocaloid4Eva
Summary: At nineteen, Evelyn is living a 'normal' life. Well, that's until she accidentally orders Units. How normal can her life really be when Anime characters are running around the place, and she has been ripped of the ability to talk? -A unit fic-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I stare at the flashing green screen in front of me.  
'Congratulations! You have won our brand new FREE Hetalia Units!' Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Wait.. Units? As in.. Plural!?  
'Your first unit will be dispatched immediately and should arrive within 3-4 business days! Enjoy!'  
What? Are you serious? I didn't even mean to click the ad god dammit! Is this reversible? Can I cancel!? Please? Okay, seriously. I need to calm down.  
I shrug and internally sigh then shut my laptop, pushing it away from me and hoping that by shoving it away I can shove my mistake aside with it, that I can just forget about this and deal with it all whenever this first 'unit' arrives. Not the best plan, no I'm aware, but it's all I've got right now and I'm sticking to it. After all, if I don't want it, I can just sell whatever it is online or something. It was free anyway right? It wouldn't matter.  
I push my chair back and stand up from my place in front of my large oak desk and begin to walk towards my wardrobe to get ready for the day. It's only quite early but I want to go out for my usual morning run a little earlier than usual today. Not real reason why, just boredom.  
I throw on a pair of loose blue running shorts and a baggy grey t-shirt before putting on my old tennis shoes and heading downstairs, silently thanking England's unusual spurt of good weather. I grab my iPod and earphones and shrug on my dark blue hoodie. After running my fingers quickly through my long white hair and slipping on my dark blue rimmed glasses over my icey eyes, I'm ready to leave.

The next three days pass quickly without incident and its five in the morning when a loud knocking comes from the door. I internally groan after being rudely awakened by the persistent knocking, and kick away my soft white covers before storming downstairs and flinging the door open, an unexpected sight meeting my eyes.  
A man with light brown hair and bright shining honey coloured eyes stares back at me. Well I say stares back at me, but really he stares up at me. An advantage(?) of being such a tall woman, is that he looks quite intimidated by me and that helps to know he won't be one of those rude delivery guys that you want to punch in the face even though you know you won't see them again.  
Yet this isn't what concerns me, no, (even though this is a ridiculous hour of the morning), what concerns me is the huge lime green van behind him that sports the words 'Flying Mint Bunny Express' and in front of that, the large wooden crate that another man with dark hair seems to be wheeling towards me.  
"Hello ma'am.. I'm Christopher, here to deliver the free unit you ordered!" The man with the honey brown eyes smiles at me and passes me a small red clipboard. "If you could just sign your name please and then we can be off and leave you to your unit!" I nod slowly before writing down my name in joined up slanted handwriting.  
'Evelyn Ida Louise' I then pass the clipboard back before stepping aside to let the second man through the door with the large crate.  
"Thank you miss... Ah miss Louise! Is that really your last name?" I nod silently. "Interesting! Well, thank you for your time! We'll be going now! Come on then Michael!" The second man nods in my direction and they both hop back into their strange van and drive away, leaving me on my doorstep feeling very confused.  
After a few minutes of just standing there feeling like an idiot, I step back inside, kicking the door closed behind me before taking a look at the ridiculously huge crate that is so obvious in the middle of my living room. I spy a large, thick manual on top of it and quickly reach up to grab it (why thank you tall gene!) and begin to flick through as I walk towards the kitchen.  
'User guide and manual to the Ludwig Beilschmidt Unit' I read as I munch on a biscuit I happily helped myself too, one of the perks of living alone. Well then. So it's a Germany 'unit'. God I still don't know what a unit is! Mentally kicking myself for not researching what the hec units are (I mean honestly, it's not like I didn't have time!), I flick to the next page of the manual.  
'How to activate your Ludwig Beilschmidt unit' I scan through the options and sigh. Well, none of the speaking options will work, so... I guess I can cook wurst. It's really simple. Guess it's a good job I'm half German right?  
I head to the kitchen and pull out the ingredients as I finish off my chocolate chip snack.

A little while later and the foods ready. I don't quite understand what's about to happen, but I just go with it and place the food on the floor and push it closer the the crate with my foot, succeeding in looking utterly stupid of course, before awkwardly standing there like an idiot. Is something meant to happen or do I just-  
-Crash!-  
Holy Snap apples!  
I jump back as the box is suddenly thrown apart and large muscled arms come bursting through the wooden sides to reveal... Germany!? Oh my God what is even happening right now!? Is this a unit? He looks around a little before his stern blue eyes land on me.  
"Ah. Hallo. I'm sorry to of frightened you-" But I'm barely even listening. I'm just standing there, staring. Thoughts of every kind are running through my head at incredible speeds, but somehow, the one thought that's insistantly there, is the question on whether or not I honestly just thought 'Holy snap apples'? I then realise I must look like a goldfish with all the staring and gaping. Gotta get myself together. I quickly regain my composure and put on my usual blank and unexpressive face, yet I'm still shaking like a leaf. A paranoid leaf.  
"I'm Ludwig... What is your name?" He seems.. Nervous? I don't know.. He's hard to read.. Though I'm usually good at that stuff.. Maybe he hates introductions? I'm changing the topic.. Oh god.. You see, the thing is, is I have nothing to say. Nothing at all. After all..

I am completely mute.

* * *

I should be working on my states fic.

And I am! Really. But this idea has been bruing in my mind for a while now, and I had to write it down. Please tell me what you think of it!

The next chapter of my states fic should be up soon, within the next week definitely!

I guess I haven't finished it yet because... Homework? Oh who am I kidding!? I don't even do my homework! And even if I do it's always at least a week overdue! Just like the next chapter of the states fic! Argh I'm so unorganised!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! As much as I wish I did..

* * *

"Ermm? Hallo?" He seems uncertain, and he's looking at me funny now, but I'm not sure what to do. I'm mute, and I cannot answer his previous question. I can't bloody answer him at all. Oh God, what do I do? "Miss-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand and gesture for him to follow me. His eyebrows fly up in question but he follows me anyway as I head to the kitchen, which I appreciate. Upon arrival, I fling open a few draws before finding the one which holds what I'm looking for, and pull out a small black notepad and pen. I scribble quickly whilst trying to make my handwriting still intelligible, a difficulty task, I must say.

'Hi.' A good start right? 'My name is Evelyn Ida Louise. I wish I could tell you properly but' I pause and get yet another questioning look from Ludwig, prompting me to carry on writing, but just a little slower than before. I don't want to 'talk' about this.. 'I have a problem.' Can I call it that? 'A few years ago I' I take a deep breath before scribbling it down quickly. 'I had an illness. One that was cured, but left me with a problem with my vocal cords. Therefore, I cannot speak.' That wasn't so hard.. Right?  
I rip out the piece of paper and hand it too him gingerly. He skims over it before looking back up at me, pity a clear emotion in his usually unreadable eyes.  
"You can't speak...? Not.. Not at all?" His voice holds sympathy and I just nod, not really sure what to do now that that's 'out of the way'. We stand in awkward silence for a moment before he murmurs, "I'm sorry.. I know it doesn't mean much but.." I smile but shake my head. I don't need pity. I certainly don't feel sorry for myself, and I don't need anyone else too. But he's trying to be nice, and I appreciate that. I grin at him before motioning for him to follow again. I pocket the notepad and pen and head to the third floor of my house, Germany (I think I might actually call him by his human name) in tow.  
I'm trying to plan out which bedroom he and the others can have when they arrive, but it's quite tricky. I don't really go up to the third floor very often, it's just spare bedrooms that are mostly empty, and because I have a bad memory I can't really remember what all the rooms are like. Should I just let him pick one? Maybe-

Bang-bang-bang-

Alright alright! They do realise there is a doorbell? Well. Apparently not I guess.. They wouldn't be knocking if they did..  
I head downstairs whilst straightening out my simple purple wool dress, the knocking not letting up even once. As I reach the front door, I absentmindedly notice Ludwig behind me. He must of followed me. Well, duh. Obviously.  
I open the front door to see the two delivery guys from before. What? Really? It's been, what? Half an hour? An hour tops... They can't seriously-  
I cut my own thoughts off when I see Michael wheeling another crate towards the door. This is the part where I want to scream profanities at them both, to tell them to piss off and get the hell off of my property, but my voice won't allow it. For the best really, I guess, I hate people cussing, it would be stupid to contradict myself.  
"Hello again miss Louise! It turns out today you get three units and not just one-" I stopped listening to Christopher right there.. Three... Three? THREE!? I look over his shoulder without difficulty, (seriously, I love being so tall) to see that Michael had indeed got a helper who was pushing yet another crate towards me. He had sandy blonde hair and looked incredibly fed up. This is just.. Great. Fantastic. Amazing! I'm thrilled, can't you tell? ..Not.  
I'm just glad I have a pretty large house. But, however, I do not have a large and endless supply of money. I guess Ludwig would agree to getting a job right? And maybe the others... Depends on who I just got I guess..  
I step aside to allow Michael and the new guy access to my living room. Michael nods politely to me as he walks past but the blonde guy, who is actually incredibly short, just ignores me completely. Rude.  
Christopher shoves the clipboard at me and I sign again before all three of them, Christopher waving a mad goodbye and grinning like a loonatic, leave just as quickly as the first time. Well, almost, Blondie just kind of sulks his way over to the van slowly before crawling into the passenger seat and resting his head on the window before they drive away in their stupid green van.  
I turn and face Ludwig who seems quite confused before he turns away to the side to look at the crates, which are stood right next to the mess Ludwig made when he dramatically ripped his crate apart. Right. Have got to clean that up soon.  
He steps towards the closest one and takes the manual on top of it. Huh. He's not that much taller than me. Wow.  
He opens it and sighs. 'Italia..' He mutters to me before flicking through it, to find the activation page I guess. I follow his lead and pull the other manual down from the other crate. Hmm. It's America. Well. These two will certainly... Liven things up.. For better or for worse.. I'm not one hundred percent sure yet. Alright.. Activation.  
After reading through the options I decide to play his national anthem. I look over at Ludwig who takes his gaze off of the manual before answering the question in my eyes.  
"I'm going to boil water. It says he will wake up and want pasta. Why am I not surprised.." I nod and inwardly laugh a little. Then he heads to the kitchen, presumably to do just as he said. I look back down at the manual I'm holding before setting it on the table gently and heading upstairs to retrieve my laptop. After grabbing it I carefully walk downstairs so as to not drop it and inevitably brake it. I don't really have the money to replace it if I do. When I get back to the living room I put it down next to the manual before opening it up and getting onto YouTube. I search for Americas national anthem and click on a random video. The music blares loudly, and being half English half German, I have no idea what the words are, so just stand patiently waiting for a reaction from the oversized wooden box. Suddenly, a loud and terribly out of tune voice comes from inside it and sings along with the words. Ow. My poor ears. Enough of that I think. I pause the video and close my laptop but the awful singing continues. I sigh before knocking on the side of the box.  
"Dude! Who's there!?" He shouts before banging on the crates sides. I step back warily. This proves to of been the best move when parts of the crate start braking away and America pops his head through the side. "Hey dudette! 'Sup?" I smile at him and silently calculate how long it's going to take before I manage to clean up this ridiculous mess. I hate mess.  
I push all thoughts aside and step forward, holding my hand out for him to shake, which he does. He has a strong grip and he shakes my arm quickly and I start to feel my arm going dead before he lets go and looks around, grinning madly.  
"So girlie, what's your name?" Girlie? I'm nineteen! Exactly the same physical age as him! Exactly! Ugh. I pull out the notepad again from he shallow pockets of my dress and hand it too him. He reads it quickly. "Aww dudette, that sucks.. Sorry girlie.." Again with the girlie.. Please just don't tell me that's going to stick.. At least it's not as bad as my friends nickname for me I guess. They all call me Evel, I seriously hate that nickname, but that's why they call me it really..  
Just then, Ludwig returns with a pot full of boiling water, and, fearing for anyone who goes near the scolding liquid, I lead him to the table and point to its surface. He's gets the picture and puts it down carefully.  
Awkwardly, we stand there, looking at the crate before suddenly, sobbing comes from inside of it.  
"Germany! Germany! Save me! It's dark in here!" I roll my eyes, and Ludwig does the same, prompting me to snicker a bit. He walks up to it before unlatching it (wait what?) and swinging the side open. A tearful Italian then looks up at him and jumps out, glomping him with a force I didn't know he could have. Ludwig just sighs and pats his back. Aww. Then Italy pulls away and looks around. "Is there any pasta~?" I fight the urge to face palm.

"Hey dudette?" I look up from the pasta I'm making (Italy's request of course), to see America looking at me funny. I raise my eyebrows at him in question. "So... We're in England right?" I nod. "And, your English righhht?" Where is this going I wonder.. I do a middle thumbs up and Alfred asks, "So... Only half English then?" I change to a complete thumbs up. "And.. You can cook right..?" Ah. Right. England's a terrible cook. I forgot. That's really stereotypical of him to assume I can't cook either.. But I just nod slowly. "Good! 'Cause Iggy really can't cook.. Wait, so what's the other half if your only part English?" I roll my eyes and point towards Ludwig whose ear is being chatted off by Feli. They look at me when they notice my attention on them. "So.. Your half English, half German?" Well done Alfred. Gold star for you.  
"Your half German?" I look towards Italy who is smiling his face off and nod again. "So, can you speak German?" I'm sick of nodding now seriously. "Ve~ that's cool!" I smile slightly before turning back round to continue with the pasta, wondering how life's going to be with my new housemates.

* * *

I should be working on my states fic! Ugh. I really need help on that, I am British and need help shaping the personalities of the states. So, whilst I get ideas, I have updated this instead. States fic *should* be updated within e next week. Don't hope to much though. I'm lazy as hell.

So, what do you think of this story so far? Please review!


End file.
